girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-2
Volume summary: Volume 2 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 2|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK TWO--- Talking to the Beast Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. , still in sparkhound form. He may have shifted back to his human form and put on a new set of armor, but he will not be listed in the cast again until he is explicitly identified in the comic. }} Week Starting 2015-01-26 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-02-02 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} Week Starting 2015-02-09 (Monday) '''Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} Week Starting 2015-02-16 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. The matter of was brought up initially in the previous volume. }} Week Starting 2015-02-23 (Monday) '''Location:' In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-03-02 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-03-09 (Monday) '''Location:' In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-03-16 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. in the story. |actions=Humongulus cracks open the Beast's cab, to find its core mind unit, so it can be disconnected from the magnetic field generators. This reveals an interior space filled with equipment, a central component of which is a box with lighted panels that seems to house the Beast's mind. The extremely unhappy Beast summons up the strength to magnetically freeze everyone again, threatening to burn them all. |extras= }} . |quotes=Monk #1: "But how do we get up there? We've got no tools—no nothing!" Ulm: "We climb! Shimmy up Humongulus while he's still holdin' the devilish thing! Let's go!" Monk #2: "Uh…we're not really that kind of monk, Brother Ulm…" Monk #1: "Sure, and you're thinking of those crazy Eastern guys who can run up buildings!" Monk # 3: "Oh, aye—and they can kill a man, just by rippin' his head off!" Ulm: "Well, we'd best learn t' be, 'cause if that thing goes 'boom,' we're all dead!" |text= ITE ANIMOSE Corbettite motto on unidentified monks' caps (panels 1 and 3) |actions=Brother Ulm decides it's up to the Corbettite Monks to finish off the Beast; the other monks aren't so sure. Ulm urges action, specifically, a long climb, up Humongulus, right to the Beast; the other monks say that's outside their comfort zone. Suddenly a bear shows up. When he hears that Ulm can stop the Beast from going "boom," the bear give him a lift. |extras= }} Week Starting 2015-03-23 (Monday) Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Partial Week Starting 2015-03-25 (Wednesday) Location: High above, then in, the Depot Fortress of St. Szpak. }} Week Starting 2015-03-30 (Monday) '''Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-04-06 (Monday) Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Where did she get that? }} Oh, she had didn't she? But, wait, didn't she have to when escaping the Bears? Hmmmm. at the same time before , it seems likely that this is the first time they've actually met, or at least spoken to each other. It also seem likely that Zeetha is the one who making her an exile, but it also seems likely that neither of them knows this yet. }} Week Starting 2015-04-13 (Monday) Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. The weasel's reaction doesn't seem to rise to the level of a however. Certainly, this particular weasel doesn't have any reason to be fond of Martellus, since and }} Week Starting 2015-04-20 (Monday) Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Week Starting 2015-04-27 (Monday) Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Index Category:Chronology